


TU4AR

by conqueringwill



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Eating, M/M, Riding, Teacher-Student Relationship, and also he's kinda jealous whoops, seiya is only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueringwill/pseuds/conqueringwill
Summary: "Hokuto was not a frequent visitor to the infirmary; certainly not nearly as much as his unitmates, those 'three idiots,' as he so affectionately called them. That being said, he wasn’t there for any sort of malady or affliction. Not a physical one, anyway. Rather, he was suffering from a great, plaguing... emptiness."





	TU4AR

**Author's Note:**

> sup, thots
> 
> no, i didn't think i would ever write this, here's the scoop
> 
> me, as a joke: "power move: hokke fucks jin to assert dominance over seiya"
> 
> me, perhaps three months later: "wait i should actually write that"
> 
> and so here we are
> 
> unbeta'd because fuck proofreading lives
> 
> fic title from renard's TU4AR: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FlucmjSang (CW: album cover is kinda creepy)
> 
> i'll let you figure out what that stands for

Hokuto was not a frequent visitor to the infirmary; certainly not nearly as much as his unitmates, those “three idiots,” as he so affectionately called them. That being said, he wasn’t there for any sort of malady or affliction. Not a physical one, anyway. Rather, he was suffering from a great, plaguing... emptiness. Arguably, this was also a problem of physicality, but no medicine could cure it. There was only one thing that would abate his pains, and it just so happened that...

 

“Hello, Sagami-sensei.” The solution to his problem stood right before him: Jin Sagami, school nurse of questionable repute and (he begrudged himself this) frustratingly good looks, even when he was as disheveled as he usually was.

“Ahh, Hidaka. What a pleasure to see you,” Jin drawled, in his usual carefree tone. It wasn’t every day that he got to see the son of Seiya Hidaka, whom he knew on a rather personal level... nor what an attractive young man he was growing up to be. But he repressed that thought as best he could; it wasn’t exactly the kind of thing you could spring on a student like that. “What brings you to the infirmary today?”

“Well, sensei, I’ve been having a big problem recently, one that I think you could help me with.” He gulped, nervous to continue his train of thought, but proceeded anyway. “Lately, I’ve been feeling... unsatisfied; empty, almost. Like an aching for something, or someone.”

Jin raised his eyebrows at this, somewhat suspicious. “An emptiness that could be cured by _someone_ , not something? Hidaka, you don’t mean a...“ His voice broke off, unable to maintain its normal cadence at the sudden burst of arousal he felt, processing Hokuto’s statement fully. After a moment, he shakily continued. “A carnal sort of emptiness?”

 _Well, no going back now,_ Hokuto thought. “That would be... correct, yes,” he hurriedly said, breath hitched. “And... because of how well you know my father... I thought you would be someone I could come to.” Not particularly sound logic, if Hokuto was being honest, but horniness and capacity for reason are, generally speaking, inversely proportional.

To Hokuto’s great surprise, Jin responded quite positively to this, letting out an involuntary noise, low and guttural, that practically set him on fire; then, he spoke, voice remaining in this lower register, imbued with sudden confidence. “Well, you do share your father’s handsome face; will you allow me to discover what else you have in common... Hokuto-kun?”

And with that, Jin closed the short gap between them, locking Hokuto into a deep, needy kiss, much like those that Jin had shared with Seiya many times in their youth. It took a second for Hokuto to reciprocate properly, caught off guard by the older man accepting his advances. But it wasn’t long before Hokuto’s mouth opened up, allowing their tongues to mingle, the faint aftertastes of cheap beer and konpeito mixing. _Well, that’s certainly different,_ Jin mused, _but not a taste I’m opposed to._

 

His hands crept down Hokuto’s back, settling on his ass, squeezing the firm muscles gently. This continued for another minute or so, Hokuto beginning to let out ever-so-slightly more labored breaths, before Jin broke the kiss, pulling back from Hokuto and releasing his grip on his ass. Shrugging off his coat, undoing his tie, and pulling off his shirt, Jin’s toned, slightly muscled chest was now on full display for Hokuto to hungrily admire. “Do you like what you see, Hokuto-kun~?”

“I... I do, sensei; I like it a lot.” Hokuto’s hands reached out to Jin’s chest, almost instinctively, feeling the firmness of his toned, mature muscles. They roamed around it for a few seconds, before a tug at the bottom of his shirt prompted him to reciprocate the gesture. As Hokuto had just wrapped up a practice for an upcoming live, his only upper-body wear was a T-shirt, easily pulled off and thrown to the side. Now Hokuto too was on display, muscles more clearly defined than those of his sensei’s.

 

Jin was now overcome with desire for the young man standing before him, clearly having been blessed with Seiya’s most exceptional qualities. Without even a moment’s notice, Jin knelt before Hokuto, hooked his fingers underneath the waistbands of Hokuto’s clothes, and yanked them down. Hokuto’s cock now stood sharply at attention, hard and stiff from the stimulation Jin had been giving him. Flicking his tongue along Hokuto’s slit, picking up a rivulet of precum, Jin spoke with a chuckle. “Ahh, what’s this, Hokuto-kun? So excited, and yet you haven’t even been touched~”

“S-sensei, you didn’t have to--” Hokuto’s complaint was interrupted by an involuntary moan, caused by Jin suddenly deepthroating his entire cock (no small feat at eight inches).

Jin slid Hokuto’s cock out of his mouth, a slight pop issuing forth as the seal he had formed around it broke. “Shh, Hokuto-kun, let your sensei take care of you. I know what I’m doing; after all, you’re just like your father~” Jin resumed sucking Hokuto’s cock, hands drifting around to his back and returning to his ass, its smooth flesh now exposed.

 

Hokuto wasn’t sure if he should feel complimented by that. After all, he usually detested the constant comparisons people made about him and his father. And yet, coming from Jin, who knew every last part of Seiya... he couldn’t help but feel his cock twitch in Jin’s mouth when he heard it.

It was immediately obvious that Jin was well-experienced in giving head, his tongue swirling around the shaft as he pumped Hokuto’s cock in and out of his mouth, each drop of precum spilling out being eagerly licked up. Indeed, so enraptured was he, that he didn’t notice Jin releasing his ass and stripping off his remaining clothing. Unlike Hokuto, whose crotch was clean-shaven but for a patch of hair above the base of his cock, there was a light layer of hair all around his cock, with a dense patch of black mirroring Hokuto’s. He, too, was fully hard and slightly dripping precum, though an inch longer than Hokuto.

 

As Jin began to stroke himself, still sucking off Hokuto, he had an idea. Touching his middle finger to his tip, he picked up a few drops of precum, then began pressing his finger into Hokuto’s tight hole, the precum helping it to press its way in... at least, a little bit. He wasn’t even two knuckles in before he was met with far too much resistance to press any further.

Despite this, Hokuto responded to the sudden intrusion with a sharply drawn-in breath, releasing it with a moan louder than those he’d been putting out before. “Sensei... g-give me your h-hand...” Moans and heavy breaths punctuated his sentence erratically, and yet, he sounded sure enough of what he was doing for Jin to lift a hand up to Hokuto’s mouth.

As soon as his hand was in range, Hokuto took Jin’s middle and pointer fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them in saliva. Once he was satisfied, he spoke again, pleading for him to “p-please, sensei... put them in~”

Jin couldn’t deny such a tantalizing request; indeed, if his mouth wasn’t preoccupied with Hokuto’s cock, he’d have probably shot back a tease in turn. Regardless, he began to push his saliva-slicked fingers back into Hokuto’s hole, finding the resistance lessened, even with both fingers pressing in at once. In one slow, smooth motion, his fingers made it all the way in, the tightness of Hokuto’s ass clamping around them. As Hokuto’s moans intensified even more, Jin began to spread his fingers apart, widening Hokuto’s inner cavity slowly but surely, preparing it for the only possible finale they could come to.

 

Once Jin was satisfied with his handiwork, he slid his fingers out of Hokuto’s hole and pulled back from his cock. _Phew, my jaw really needs a break now... good thing it’s time to shift gears._ Jin picked himself up from the ground, guiding Hokuto towards the back of the infirmary, where a few cots were lined up. Walking up to the cot furthest from the door, Jin opened the small cabinet affixed above the cot. While it only appeared to contain basic medical supplies, that would be an incorrect appraisal of the contents. Hidden inside of a vial of “ibuprofen” were several packets of lube; pulling one out of the vial and resealing it, he shut the cabinet and laid down on the cot.

Throwing the packet at Hokuto, he spoke in a low, commanding voice. “First of all, get those pants off. Then...” Jin took his cock in hand for a moment, pointing it straight upward and pumping up and down it a few times, then continued. “Then... I think you know what I expect of you, Hokuto-kun~”

Hokuto gulped, both in apprehension and excitement. “Y-yes, sensei.” His pants, underwear, and footwear were quickly lost to the floor, leaving him fully bare. Then, steeling himself to finally find relief for the problem he had come to solve, he took a deep breath. Then, he tore open the lube packet, walked up to Jin’s cock, and poured the packet’s contents over it, slicking the entire nine inches by stroking it a few times, spreading the lube all around. Finally, he was ready. He spread his legs around Jin’s body, lining his hole up with the big cock beneath him. Gradually, he lowered himself onto it.

 

Despite all the preparations that had been made, it still hurt a little bit as it went in, spreading his hole wider than it had ever been spread before. Nevertheless, he persisted in descending, until Jin’s cock was inside him up to the hilt.

Finally, the emptiness Hokuto had been feeling was satiated. The sense of fullness he got from Jin’s cock was just so _right_ , almost indescribably so. Hokuto couldn’t stop himself from spewing moans, sloppily and indignantly. “Sen... sei... haaaah... feels... so good...” It wouldn’t do him much good to just leave it where it was, so he began to lift himself off of Jin’s cock, stopping just at the end and lowering himself back down.

While Hokuto was not too experienced with riding, he had seen it more than enough in AVs to know what to do. His rising and falling began slowly, but as his hole grew more accustomed to Jin’s cock spreading him wide open, he moved faster and faster. While his own cock wasn’t being touched at all, it remained rock hard, gyrating up and down as he rode Jin, drops of precum being flung onto Jin’s sweat-beaded chest. As he sped up, so too did his moans. “Sagami... sensei...” His inhibitions now being fully destroyed, one more word became incorporated into his near-endless stream. “Jiiin...”

 

Unsurprisingly, Jin was almost as over the moon as Hokuto, his cock surrounded by Hokuto’s tight, youthful hole. _It’s been far too long since I’ve fucked a Hidaka_ , he thought; seemingly, only they were able to make him feel so good. As Hokuto’s pace of riding sped up, and his moans got faster and faster, he couldn’t help but respond with his own moans in turn. “Hokuto-kun... you feel so good.” While his voice was not as shaky as Hokuto’s, it was still clearly affected by the array of beautiful stimulants he was being treated to.

Both of them were approaching their climax, but ultimately, Hokuto’s would come first. With a final burst of moans... “J-Jin, I’m... I’m gonna... aaaah~” Hokuto’s cock shot out a series of hot, thick ropes of cum, splattering all over Jin’s chest.

It was perhaps due to this fact that, not even a minute later... “Ho-ku-to-kuuun~” Jin’s cock pulsated inside Hokuto’s ass, pumping him full of a load of his own.

 

After taking a moment to breathe, Hokuto lifted himself off of Jin’s cock, now slicked with both lube and cum. Jin gestured for Hokuto to come up to the front of the bed, commanding him to “present your hole to me.” As soon as he did, Jin’s hands spread his ass apart, and his tongue dipped into the cum-filled hole, slowly licking the majority of it out. “Ah, thank you for the meal, Hokuto-kun.” Jin couldn’t help but laugh at his own (admittedly, rather lame) joke, softly chuckling. It was contagious, as Hokuto soon found himself laughing along.

Finally, Jin pointed down to his chest and cock, still covered in cum. “And here’s yours, just for you.” Hokuto laughed again, kneeling down to lick Jin’s chest clean, savoring the faintly salty taste of his own cum. Moving on to his cock, Hokuto deepthroated it, wrapping his tongue around it to pick off every last drop. After a few moments, he pulled back, swallowing the considerable amount he had picked up. Jin’s cum tasted muskier -  manlier, in a way - and it was a taste he loved.

 

“So, do you feel better now, Hokuto-kun?” Jin was just lying on the cot now, recovering his breath.

“Much better, uh...”

“Jin is fine when it’s just the two of us.” His statement was accompanied with another one of his (apparently trademark) chuckles, warm and friendly.

“Jin it is, then. Thank you for this, it was... very enjoyable, to say the least.” Hokuto was now flush with embarrassment, and yet, he knew there was no judgment coming from the older man.

“Then there’s one more thing I’ll ask of you.” Jin crooked a finger toward himself, beckoning Hokuto to come closer. When he did, Jin pressed a quick, gentle kiss to his lips. “Don’t be a stranger, Hokuto-kun. Come by whenever you’re in need of some company, no matter what kind it is you’re looking for.”

“I’ll be sure to, haha... I’ll see you around, then, Jin.”

“Have a good evening, Hokuto-kun.”

“Likewise.”

With that, Hokuto gathered his clothes from their various locations in the infirmary, dressed himself, and left the room, making his way home, undoubtedly late.

 

* * *

 

Not even a minute later, Jin’s phone vibrated on his desk. Sluggishly coming to a stand from the cot, he walked over to his desk, checking whatever the notification could be. Sure enough...

 

_Seiya Hidaka - Hocchan isn’t home yet, and it’s quite late. Did something happen to him?_

 

A smug, almost shit-eating grin came over Jin’s face, as he walked back to the cot to take a picture.

 

_Jin Sagami - [used_lube_packet.png]_

_Jin Sagami - I might have some idea of what happened... Seiya-kun~_

 

_Seiya Hidaka - How dare you take advantage of my son like that?_

 

Jin rather doubted the sincerity of Seiya’s complaint; indeed, he suspected it was more jealousy than anything. _Why not throw some more fuel on that fire,_ he thought:

 

_Jin Sagami - Oh, he wanted it, you know; I just went along with it._

_Jin Sagami - Hate to say it, but he rode me better than you ever have~_

 

A “...” bubble popped up on Jin’s phone screen once...

 

Twice...

 

And then it simply went away. _The great Seiya Hidaka brought to his knees this easily. What a miracle._ Jin turned off his phone, then hurriedly dressed himself, on the off chance that someone else would come by. Rarity though it was, it never hurt to be prepared.

Once dressed (and once the lube packet was properly disposed of), Jin reclined in his desk chair, kicking his legs up onto his desk. _All in a day’s work, huh?_ Regardless of whatever the elder Hidaka was going to do about this, one thing was for certain: he couldn’t wait for the next time the younger Hidaka would find his way to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> "you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here"
> 
> if you're considering a hate comment, or you're going to try to claim moral high ground over me, please refer to this statement, thanks
> 
> twitter - @conqueringwill


End file.
